This invention relates generally to controlling devices, such as for example universal remote controls, and more specifically to systems and methods for configuration of such controlling devices, by way of general example, to match such controlling devices to appliances to be controlled, to define favorite channels, etc., and more specifically to provide for the programming of macro command sequences for use in such controlling devices.
As is known in the art, in order to match a controlling device with an appliance to be controlled, data may be provided to the controlling device that serves to identify an intended target appliance by its type and make (and sometimes model). Such data may allow the controlling device to identify appropriate command data within a library of command data that is pre-stored in or downloaded to the controlling device, and to transmit recognizable commands in a format appropriate for such identified appliances. Multiple methods for providing such setup data have been proposed, including the setup procedures described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,959,810, 5,614,906, and 6,225,938, which describe self-contained setup of controlling devices, or published U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0033243A1 which describes setup of controlling devices by interaction with a Web site. Still further, it will be understood that a controlling device may be configurable to provide rapid access to favorite channels, to designate that certain control functions (e.g., volume control) be always directed to specific devices (e.g., television), and in particular, may be configurable to execute user defined sequences of commands in response to a single keypress or icon activation (a so-called “macro” function).
While these variously known systems and methods for configuring a controlling device generally work for their intended purpose, a need remains for a system and method that provides a yet more convenient and user friendly way for configuring a controlling device and, in particular, macro command sequences for use therein.